The Rose Diaries
by Daughter of Gallifrey
Summary: These are Rose's diary entries after her adventures with the Doctor, beginning with her very first appearance in his life. 9/Rose. References to Dreaming the Impossible will appear once her diaries catch up to that point.


Dear Journal,

The Doctor thought that maybe I should keep a journal, to record our travels and my memories, since my "little ape brain" might not be able to remember it all, and I found this one on my bedside table last night, so I figure either he found it for me, or his ship did. He told me she has a way of getting in your head, and doing things for you. It's a nice gesture, considering how much I freaked when I found out she was in my head! Besides, it's a really pretty book, and I don't want to upset the pair of them.

So I guess I'll start with last week. The Doctor and I met when he blew up my job! He literally blew up the building. There were these mannequin things, he called them Autons, down in the basement of Hendriks, and all I was trying to do was take the deposit down to Wilson, and they came out of nowhere, surrounding me. I thought I was done! Then, the Doctor grabbed my hand, and told me to run. So I did! I clutched his hand and we ran through the basement of the store. Once we got outside, he told me to get out of there. I was shocked! He just grabs my hand, tells me to run, and then tells me to sod off?! Then he decides to pop his head back out the door, and has the nerve to ask my name. I told him, and then he told me to run for my life. As I was walking away, Hendriks blew up, and I knew nothing would ever be the same. When I woke up the next morning, I knew it had all happened, but it all felt kinda strange. I mean, how many times in your life does your job get blown to bits by some strange bloke who manages to appear at just the right time as you're about to be killed by weird possessed mannequins? By the time the day was done, Mickey had his head pulled clean off (though it wasn't him...I found that out later), my mum nearly got killed while she was out shopping, and Clive, that wonderful man who had researched the Doctor, was dead. He was a bit of a nutter, but I realize now that he had a point. Death does seem to follow the Doctor around. At the end of the day, I ended up being the hero. I used my gymnastics know-how to swing in like Tarzan and rescue the Doctor. Not even sure why I did that..just knew I couldn't stand there and watch while those Auton things fed him to their master, that Nestene Consciousness blob. (I think I got that right =p) Anyhow, after all that was over, and Mickey was whimpering about going home and getting as far away from the Doctor as possible, the Doctor invited me to join him! At first I refused. It was all just a bit too weird, right, I mean, we only just met the day before, and here he was asking me to accompany him only god knows where. But the truth was, there was something about being with him during the whole thing that made me feel.....more. More alive I guess. More aware. Smarter too. No one's ever really thought I was much use, except my mum. (And sometimes not even her.) But I swung in and saved the day, and because I just didn't stand there and watch a man...an alien really...get killed, I'd get to go anywhere! Anywhere I could think of! How was I supposed to turn that down? I guess at first I did it for Mickey's sake. How would he get on without me? We'd grown up together. He loved me and I...well I cared for him, quite deeply. But this bloke, the Doctor, I just had a feeling the world would never be the same without him around. I'm so glad he came back to ask me a second time. I would have regretted it the rest of my life if I hadn't gone with him. Though I suppose I could've done without seeing Earth blown up on our first day traveling together. I never did ask what happened to the Doctor's tree friend. Everything sort of blurred together in the chaos of the station almost burning up. That Cassandra woman..thing..whatever you want to call her, I almost feel bad for her. She only wanted to live. But I guess the Doctor was right..everything has it's time. He managed to save mostly everyone though, and in the end, I think that's what matters. By the way, those chips were fantastic! I don't know if it was all the seriousness or the adrenaline from almost being fried myself, but that was the perfect solution to a big first day traveling in the TARDIS.

I wonder what we'll see next time!

R


End file.
